Wouldn't be Caught Dead
by takai senju
Summary: It's time for a wedding, barely a year after the end of the 4th Shinobi War. Follow Tayuya as she reminisces about the past before the ceremony, and find out who exactly is getting married. All fluff, rated M for Tayuya, a short one shot.


A short one shot I suddenly had the idea for, hope you enjoy.

 **Wouldn't be Caught Dead**

"Looks good on you Pinkie, but I wouldn't be caught dead in something like that." The former Oto kunoichi looked at the pinkette standing in front of her and smirked.

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have to wear it then, isn't it Tayuya-chan." Sakura sighed, looking over at her now longtime friend, smiling slightly as she checked her own hair once again. "I'm still kind of shocked though, who would have expected this to happen so soon?"

"Pfft you've got that right, I mean hell the war wasn't even a year ago, and here we are at a fucking wedding already." Looking around the room, the redhead saw two other girls who had just finished getting ready as well. The first was the young Hyuuga heiress Hinata, wearing her long black hair in a simple bun for the day. The second was Ino Yamanaka, who had decided to let her hair out of its usual ponytail, so it cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. 'Damn, they all look so fucking girly' Tayuya thought, running a hand through her own red hair for the millionth time that day.

Sakura looked over at the woman and smiled "It's hard to believe it's been 6 years since you came to Konoha isn't it Tayuya-chan?"

"Yeah, you can say that again, ever since that blonde dumbass saved me I've been fucking stuck here." Tayuya sighed, remembering that day once again, and smiling slightly despite herself.

-6 years earlier-

 _Tayuya groaned in pain, having just woken up with half a forest laid out on top of her. After surveying her surroundings, the redheaded kunoichi decided that she was royally screwed. The pain in her legs told her they were broken for one thing, for another she still had a tree stuck on top of the, and finally her only weapon was laying several feet away broken in half, leaving the only hope she had of escaping on her own gone._

' _Well, either an Anbu squad with Konoha or an extermination team from Oto will probably find me, and either way I'm fucking screwed.' Tayuya sighed, knowing that while Konoha may interrogate and imprison her for her crimes against the village, Orochimaru would simply experiment on her until she was completely useless and then he would either kill or torture her. This made it a very difficult decision as to which she preferred._

' _Fuck it.' With that, the redhead began yelling for help, hoping someone would hear her. After all, better to be captured where she could at least off herself than to die of starvation or dehydration while trapped under a log. What she didn't expect, however, was when the log was blasted off of her by a young blonde in a tattered and torn orange coat._

" _Hey are you alright?" The blonde asked her before stopping to cough, producing a small amount of blood as he did so._

" _Yeah I'm fucking peachy, just enjoying a day in the damn sun. What the fuck do you think shithead?!" The redhead glared at her apparent savior, earning a sultry pout from the Leaf ninja._

" _No need to be mean, I am saving your life you know? It's better than anyone else finding you at least." Tayuya simply rolled her eyes at that, watching as the blonde was already beginning to create a makeshift stretcher from the surrounding debris._

" _Yeah, and why the fuck is that? Are you supposed to be my knight in shitty orange or something, because I don't fucking believe it." Seeing the stretcher was finished, Tayuya watched while the boy created a clone and prepared to lift her up and over to the stretcher._

" _Are you ready, this is probably going to hurt a lot with your legs being how they are." The Oto kunoichi simply grunted, then her eyes shot wide open as a pain worse than anything she could remember suddenly shot through her legs, setting them on fire with pain._

" _YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT, THAT FUCKING HURTS YOU PANSY ASS BITCH!" The redhead screamed, glaring at her captor as he set her gently onto the stretcher and picked it up, moving slowly towards the village of Konoha. "Why the fuck are you helping me anyways shithead?"_

 _The blonde simply smiled back at her as he and his clone continued walking towards the village. "That's easy, because you needed help, by the way my name's nod shithead, it's Naruto Uzumaki." The grin he held saying this made her snort slightly._

" _Yeah whatever shithead, no one just helps people for the fun of it, especially not an enemy shinobi. Also I don't care what the fuck your name is, from now on it's shithead." She smirked as Naruto gave her a slightly irate look and huffed._

" _Well believe it, I wasn't about to leave someone to suffer, even if they are a foulmouthed enemy kunoichi." The blonde stated. As she continued to watch the area around them, Tayuya heard the boy speak once more. "So what's your name anyways?"_

" _Like it fucking matters, you probably won't see me again after today." Seeing the blonde give her another look, she sighed. "Fine, my name's Tayuya…Just Tayuya." She stated with a certain finality._

" _Well it's nice to meet you Tayuya-chan." The blonde smiled once more, managing to piss her off even more._

" _Don't fucking call me that you shithead." She glared at him, suddenly finished talking._

 _An hour later the two were in Konoha, where they were met by a Blonde lady with very large breasts and an extremely worried expression, which didn't change much upon seeing her and her blonde carrier._

" _Naruto, who did you bring back to the village? I thought you were supposed to be retrieving Sasuke." The blonde looked between the two, one eyebrow raised in suspicion._

" _Um, heh, about that…He escaped, and this is Tayuya, I found her under some trees on the way back and was wondering if you'd fix her legs in exchange for information on Orochimaru and his bases."_

 _Tayuya just stared at the boy, too shocked to speak as her mind raced. 'What the fuck makes him so sure I'd sell out my leader so quickly? Though I guess getting my legs fixed would be nice, and if I can get out of being interrogated it's not too bad of a deal for me..' The redhead, having caught on to the blonde's plan through her own train of thought, smirked slightly. 'Guess shithead here isn't quite as dumb as he looks then.'_

 _The blonde appeared to be weighing these options when a silver haired man wearing a headband with the word 'Oil' written across it appeared, almost as if from nowhere, and smiled at the three shinobi standing there. "Hello Tsunade-Hime, might I put a word in?" Seeing the blonde woman nod, he continued. "I think I could use her when we go, knowing more on Orochimaru and his base locations could help us a great deal, especially with how little my spies have been able to uncover about either."_

 _The Godaime Hokage sighed finally, looking at the others around her "Fine, if you believe she'll be of use then I can heal her legs, but it will be a while before she is able to walk, and if anything happens during the trip it will be your responsibility Jiraiya." As the silver haired man nodded in agreement, Tsunade motioned for Naruto to follow her as the redhead watched, being carried through the village to a nearby hospital._

 _Two weeks later and Tayuya was able to walk for the first time, and within a month she was leaving with Naruto and Jiraiya to travel across the nations while training and destroying the Snake Sanin's bases._

Tayuya looked over at her pink haired friend "Two and a half fucking years with that shit head and the old pervert, that was a damn experience." This elicited a giggle from Sakura, knowing how the two she was referring to were, before there was a slight knock on the door.

Stepping into the room, Shizune looked around "You should all finish getting ready, the ceremony is about to begin." Seeing their nervous expressions, she smiled "Come on this will be a magical day." Turning around, she led Hinata and Ino out, leaving just Sakura and Tayuya left in the dressing room.

"Well pinkie, this is it huh?" Seeing the pinkette nod, the two left the room and walked towards the room that held the shrine, where everyone was waiting.

Several minutes later Sakura walked down the aisle as music played, a small bouquet in hand as she stood near the altar and looked across the aisle. Standing across from her were several male shinobi from her same year, including the newly appointed Nara clan head Shikamaru, as well as Choji and Kiba. Standing closest to the altar were her two teammates, one with raven black hair that had been slowly growing out, the other with closed cropped but still semi spiky blonde hair. Smiling to the two, she couldn't help but feel this was a special day indeed.

After everyone was in place the current Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, began reciting his part as the officiator for the wedding, barely able to keep his voice steady as he looked down at the team of what were once just young Genin, now all were accomplished and extremely powerful shinobi.

"Friends, family, loved ones. We are gathered here today to join these two souls in unity, though it has been a long road, I believe I speak for all when I say that this day is indeed one of the happiest of my life." Looking down at the bride and groom Kakashi smiled, receiving a small nod before continuing.

"Now, if the groom will repeat after me,

This woman, I marry  
No matter what the health situation is  
I will love this person  
Respect this person  
Console this person  
Help this person  
Until death  
Protecting fidelity  
I swear."

After the last line, Kakashi turned to the bride as she smiled, he could see the blush on her face and smiled as well.

"Now, if the bride will repeat after me,

This Man, I marry  
No matter what the health situation is  
I will love this person  
Respect this person  
Console this person  
Help this person  
Until death  
Protecting fidelity  
I swear."

Finishing the sentence, the bride and groom looked at each other once more, the love and compassion the passed between his cerulean blue eyes and her chocolate brown was unmistakable.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in something like this…except today Naruto-kun." Tayuya smiled shyly as she whispered to her blonde companion, seeing the same warmth that had been there since the day he found her in the forest, the same compassion he had always held for his friends and those close to him, and the same love that two had held for each other for years.

Naruto simply smiled, looking down once again at the rich, silken gold and purple kimono that Tayuya now wore, one that was finer than any he had seen before, one of many gifts from the Damiyo after they had come back victorious from the war. "I know Tayuya-chan, I know."

Looking between the two once more Kakashi couldn't help but feel proud, the brash young Genin he knew years ago had developed into a young man who had found love. "You may kiss the bride."

Naruto leaned down, capturing Tayuya's lips in a chaste and loving kiss, conveying all his joy and love into that small contact, which was returned double by the former Oto nin. She knew normally she wouldn't be caught dead in something so girly but, after all, today was the most special day of her life.

The two kissed once more before walking back down the aisle, ready to begin the rest of their lives together.

Again, just a short one shot that I came up with, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
